


Den of Flowers

by Sxarlet



Series: Prompto Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ardyn You Bitch, Dad!Cor, Don't Have To Know About FFVII To Read, FFVII fusion, Florist Prompto Argentum, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gladio and his house mom romance books, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignis Scientia is a Mess, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Maybe You Need To Know A Little Bit, Noctis and Prompto share a single braincell, Oops, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Prompto is sorta Aerith, Prophetic Visions, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pure Prompto Argentum, Regis Lucis Caelum Lives, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, Time Skips, probably sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxarlet/pseuds/Sxarlet
Summary: Hidden in plain sight sits a shop. A little flower shop with a creaky delicate sign with vines cascading down its storefront like gentle rain pouring down paned glass. Ignis hadn't meant to go in, but he hadn't regretted meeting the sunshine florist he'd found inside.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Prompto Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya yall. Ive been sick for like 50 years and since I cant go to work i made premise for a shit ton of ffxv stories- mainly prompto centered- this is one of many messy fics i got planned and honestly im super stoked about this one. Basically ffxv mixed with ffvii plot since ive been playing both in prep for the remake.
> 
> This is cheesy af yall  
> Like its only gonna be this first chapter but YALL its cheesy tropy trash and i just needed to write it to so yall understand iggys a mess thats out of my writing demographic so its just ಠ__ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is hella short but they'll be longer after this one :v

Ignis tries to make it a regular occurance to visit the local farmers market, but with his busy work load from the citadel and his responsibilities with Noctis he sadly doesn't always have the time to go.

It hustles with new life and a variety of produce the regular markets within the city lacks. A small communty of its own wwithin Insomnia's walls that just, as Noct would put it that he would loath to say out loud, _"hits differently"_ than the usual grocer he visits. On the rare occasion he is able to find time to visit Ignis cannot believe his luck. Spices and herbs from Gralea and fresh Tide Grouper from Cape Caem. He's currently looking for Ulwaat Berries from Tenabrea that a Lestallum vendor had spread along the rumor mill would be in a stall further down the line. He's praying to the Six his luck hasn't run out yet with the rest of his spoils in hand, Noct would love the Tenebraen tart he plans on making with them. 

It's when he's asking from person to person about the fruit when he notices it. A building that stood out from the rest of the streets painted a deep forest green and decorated with colorful floral vines. It's small and out of place within the usual industrial Insomnian streets that Ignis can't help walk closer toward it to have a better look. The wooden sign hanging over the door creaks as the breeze blows it back and forth reading _In Bloom_ with a little white painted daisy by its side. A flower shop, with rows and rows of flora decorating its storefront. Ignis seems to be the only one noticing the inconspicuous buulding as citizens walk past it with no interest. The jiggle of a bell has Ignis realize he's gone inside. Hit with the cool air and smell of fresh cut vegetation Ignis can almost believe he's walked straight into the forest of Duscae. The gentle music is calming as he looks at the impressive selection. There's nobody else in the store, not even a clerk, as he makes his way around the shop until gentle footsteps could be heard from the back coming to him.

"Ms. Callahan is that you?" A voice piqued. "Perfect timing! I was just arranging your Daliah's-" the voice cuts noticing it was infact Ignis waiting for him. "Oh, your not Ms.Callahan." the voice- no, the man now that the advisor can put a face to a voice. 

"No, I'm afraid I'm not." A slight amused smirk makes itself known on his face.

"Of course, I'm sorry." A nervous laugh escapes and Ignis can't help reminisce its similarity to the bell above the doorway. "How can I help you Mr. Not-Callahan."

The clerk makes his way closer and for a moment Ignis' breath is caught. The sun shines through the windows hitting bright blond locks and beautiful blue eyes that shift to almost violet. Sun kissed freckles dance along his warm cheeks and broad shoulders looking as if someone had painted each meticulous mark on. He's practically ethereal around the floral background that the Six themselves must feel envy over his beauty. 

"Sir?" A, might he say adorable, head tilts into Ignis' peripheral snaps him out of the reverie. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," He's more than alright. He's suddenly doing wonderful in fact. "Im just here to..." to? What other reason would he need to be here for, but to catch a sight of the beautiful blonde? He looks down a bit seeing the nametag on his person.

"Prompto?"

"Yes?" In which a smile blooms uncertian yet blinding from the clerk. And, _Oh,_ that smile.

Prompto. "I am here for flowers," Smooth. "A bouqet, actually." Only for so he doesn't look like a dumbass wandering in for no reason.

"Well, I can help with that." Another laugh. Another smile and Ignis can feel something in his chest flip. "Any particular kind of bouquet? Special events?"

"None that I can think of. I am just looking for something that would help brighten up my home." He rolls with wanting to keep the conversation going with Prompto. 

"Well, I can work with that." And just like that he sets off to work humming along as he picks a few flowers from their stands. Following along Ignis is only able to make out a handful selected. Blackeyed Susan's, Red Dahlia's, Bloodroot and Daisies are to name a few.

"Is this a new shop?" Ignis curiously starts to make conversation. For all the years he's been to the market he's never actually seen the building. "I admit I it's been a while since I took a trip to the marketplace, but I'd think I would remember such a place."

An interested hum reverberates from Prompto as he continues on deciding between two plants in his hands. "Sort of, the owners moved from their old location that was closer to the citadel when Mr.Kasiah got sick. The Missis decided they needed to get out of the heart of Insomnia maybe half a year ago, so they can concentrate on his health. I've been with them for years, so when they moved I moved with them."

"You speak rather fond of the couple, family?" Ignis inquires getting closer to the blonde and looking over his shoulders to inspect the beautiful array so far. 

Prompto huffs as he turns around to meet Ignis' gaze who seems to be the only one who realizes how close they seem to be. "As close as they can without being related. My dad is good friends with them, and they used to babysit me when he was off at work." 

"Well you sure seem to have an eye for it if I may say." 

"Thank you!" He practically chirps, red faced making his freckles stand out even more. "Although I think my photography skills are the only thing making my picks passable." Prompto shuffles around expertly picking out flowers and foliage alike with delicate hands. They meet back at the counter that looks to double as a wrapping station."Now, would you like them in a vase?" 

Does Ignis need a vase? He looks back trying to recall ever even purchasing such a thing, but nothing comes back to mind that he has. "Yes, i would love one." In which Prompto pulls a vase from underneath the counter and fills it with a tap off the side before quickly arranging his bundle into a form of art. A simple thing completely clear as to see the stems only adding to the charm. Before he knows it, but wishing it was longer only so he could have a moment longer hearing Prompto's humming and quick hands, he is finishing the bouquet just for Ignis. 

"And there you have it." Yes he does. A bright and colorful thing that is like it's creator. "That will be 450 Gil, please." Right, because Ignis is only a cutomer here. He'd gotten a little too comfortable in his short visit here.

"Of course." He pulls out his wallet and pulls a couple notes with it before handing them over. Prompto looks uncomfortable momentarily and Ignis worries what he possibly could have done to cause the distress. 

"Sir, this is way to much. I think you made a mistake." He points out. Looking down he's realized that he has in fact over payed about 600 Gil over.

"Ah, I don't think so. It is a lovely arrangement and such talent deserves to be compensated for." 

Lingering doscomfort is still present until hesitatant acceptance is made when he puts the bills inside the register. "Why thank you, sir."

"Ignis." The blurts not much liking the repetitive _Sir_ coming from the blonde."Ignis, is my name if you will. Sir makes me feel decades older than my age."

The rest of his tentative nature melts when another bubbly laugh leaves Prompto's mouth. "Okay, Ignis," his name rolls off his tongue like smooth Ebony, and like the drink he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of hearing it said from the blonde. "Thank you. You're too kind." 

"Nonsense, it was well deserved." Ignis goes to grab the bouqet already thinking about when he'd be able to visit again until he is stopped by a soft hand on his.

"Oh, hold on. This one is sticking a bit out of place. I think I cut it too short"

Confused Ignis looks at the Lilly he mentions, not actually seeing the problem, as it is being taken out of its vase. "It looks alright to me what- oh" 

Prompto had taken the flower out and placed it inside the breast pocket of Ignis' suit jacket He pats it snug in place before taking his hand back, but he can still feel the presure of where it had touched as it burns through the fabric and onto his skin like a brand."There, much better." So softly Ignis almost missed it too busy reeling back after Prompto's action. "Have a nice day Ignis, I hope to see you again." 

With a final breathy "Thank You." Ignis walks out of the store hearing the jiggle of the bell announcing his departure. 

It is a lovely day in Insomnia. The sun is shining without a cloud in sight and the city is alive thriving under it. Ignis, feeling lighter than he's ever felt, walks home thinking of the perfect place he could place his bouqet.


	2. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suprise guest arrives with Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when i said chapter 1 was the only super sappy one. I lied i dont know how to write anything else i guess, this is all im qualified to write now (other than my angst which is on point still as ive found out)

"You're really starting to freak me out Specs. I don't know if you're on drugs or if Trisha finally got bumped off the bachelor, but please stop."

"I have no idea what your talking about, Noct." The prince doesn't say anything in reply until Ignis turns around from his place in the kitchen to look the prince in the face to see the young man who's standing there with his hands spread out gesturing the room. 

"Really? Then why is my apartment decked to the nines in flowers like one of those shitty banquet? Because I for one am not bringing them in."

"Language," he reprimands out of habit. "And I still dont know what is the problem. It lightens the apartment up, doesn't it?"

"Yes, the first three i can look past. They were nice actually. The colors were pretty and I will concede in the fact that it actually does look like someone does live here for once," He points deeper into the apartment looking beyond frustrated. "but I got Petunias in the bathroom Iggy. Not one vase, no, there are _two_ of them next to the vase of hydrangeas that were already in there from last week." 

Ignis pushes up his glasses and holds them there in an attemp to hide his embarrassment. Perhaps he has gone a bit overboard with the decorating, but he can't help it. Ignis had intentions to visit the shop again of course, yet he has found himself going all the way across town whenever he had a moment to spare in the last few weeks. 

Prompto has ensnared him with his charm in the short time he spends picking out a new bouqet to the point he doesn't think he'd be able to handle going back to his usual schedule from before from seeing the other man. The blonde was just a breath of fresh air compared to his business in the citadel. He was warm where the halls were cold, and bubbly where his usual company are stoic and cold. It was a nice change, but if Noct is complaining then it sure has arisen into a problem. "My apologies, Noct. I hadn't realised it had gotten so bad." He means not only about the flower binging, but about his predicament and growing feelings for Prompto with each visit. Which is definitely not something he's ready to admit to anybody. 

The quiet man picks up a flower from its casing, a lilly to be exact in which Ignis tries not to think to hard about the first time he stumbled into the shop (or think about how he still has has said flower neatly pressed for preservation back at home, Six maybe he does have it bad), to play with it's petals. "Where did you even get all of these? It's like you robbed a flower shop or somethin' "

 _Or something_ , Ignis thinks as he turns back around to continue stirring the pot. He doesn't reply not even thinking he'd be able to come up with a more dignified answers and thankfully Noctis doesn't press him for more. "If you're still planning on buying these things though your could always put them around the citadel. Shiva knows that that place needs something to lighten the place up." And Ignis is inclined to agree. Before he could think more on the idea of letting out his inner interior decorator and abuse his work space there was a knock on the door stopping the thought. The heavy hand knocking makes him know Gladio has arrived.

Past the sound of his cooking he can hear the shuffling of the door letting their guest in before Ignis noticed something. Instead of a pair of shuffling feet and two voices there was three. With his brows scrunched in confusion as he set the pot off to the side and turning the burner off he turns to greet their new and familiar guest.

Though walking out of the kitchen he only sees two faces of his close friends. "Has somebody else come to visit?" Because he swears that he heard a third person enter.

"Yeah, I ran into blondie on the way over. Didn't look like he was doing anything so i asked if he wanted to come here with me. They're in the bathroom now."

Blondie? The advisor was even more confused now. He looks over at the prince for clarification, but only saw how the teen had his head hung low avoiding his eyes- never a good sign - looking like he was a kid again who snuck in junk food into Ignis' kitchen. (Or, it was Noct's but heaven knows that boy barely even walk into that part of the apartment. ) "I'm suprised Birdie hasn't been here before, looked nervous as hell." The bigger man looks around perplexed at the state of the apartment. "Although, I should have asked about him coming over first, I didn't realize you probably needed to....clean up in here. What in Ifrit's hell is with this place?"

"Ignis has been on some flower high lately. I think he's doing drugs."

Ignis would have very much smacked the back of the boy's head for the comment, but he was to perplexed by the statement beforehand. "Birdie??" Oh Ignis prays Noctis hadn't found some girl and has been keeping her from him. While the prince being in a relationship wasn't bad per say he was still a prince, and steps needed to be taken for such matters for both their safety and the crowns image." Noct I swear if you got into cahoots with some poor young girl behind everyone's back-"

"What!" He is interrupted with an exasperated whip of his head toward the advisor. "What the fu- no! God's no." He tries to collect himself and Ignis was patient as he waited for him to finish. At the same time a wave of relief had washed over him. " _He_ , is my friend. My best friend, who was suppose to be kept under wraps until we graduated," he pointedly looks at Gladio who just shrugs him off walking into the living room to take a seat with one of his books in hand."I didn't want the council and everybody breathing down his neck, so he can concentrate on school. He's got enough to worry about."

And Ignis, doesn't exactly know how to feel about that. On one hand he's ecstatic. There was no girl that Ignis had to worry about getting pregnant for the sake of Noct's status and that in all the moments Ignis had worried, as his friend and not as his consultant, about Noct's social life and what it was doing to his mental state were for naught. He understood how the life of being completely monitored by the crownsguard isn't for everybody, so he could sympathize with Noct's reluctance. On the other hand, he was upset. Miffed and hurt that the teen couldn't come to him on such a matter. While he did have a point, because while he has his loyalties to Noct his concerns would have gotten Ignis to look into the other boys background and reporting everything to the Marshall possibly shattering the trust they had built up through the years. As much as he would like to voice his hurt Ignis was an adult (well twenty, but he's been an adult since he was a child given the task to care for the boy only two years younger.) and forced his facial features to not show such emotions.

"Alright," he starts. Calm and collected compared to the chaotic swirling whirl of questions running through Ignis' mind. "Okay, obviously this is something we will come back to." The pointed look he gives Noctis' head hanging back down. "For now, I made lunch. Would-" he blanks realizing he doesn't even know the other kid's name. 

He looks at him prompting Noctis to speak the other's name, and he goes to tell him but a voice stops him. And, oh, Ignis never would have dreamed such a situation.

"Hey Noct!" A voice speaks from the other side of the apartment. A very familiar voice that was music to Ignis ears. "This place looks like my grandma's house." The voice is closer and Ignis can see the back of a blond head looking back around the apartment. "I don't know what's up, but when you got three big 'ol bouquets in the bathroom, and no counter space, I think that means you need to stop." And when he turns around Ignis' breath is caught. 

Because it was Prompto. Sharing the exact same face of suprise as his own. A little thing in the back of his mind buzzes seeing the young man in the place he could consider a second home. Because while this was Prompto, sweet, calm and bright Prompto, Ignis barely recognizes him. Instead of wearing the usual green apron and white dress shirt he was in street clothes. A red tank top with dirty white cargo pants and brown worker boots. The most notable difference though was the hair, while usually brushed down againts freckled cheecks it was styled and gelled up to the side defying all laws of gravity.

"Ooh," he hears from the living room and when he looks at Gladio he doesn't miss the side-eyed look he was giving him. He points towards the flowers understanding why the apartment was in such a state with a smug grin. He had been caught.

He ignores him in favor of looking back at both teens trying to ignore the growing heat crawling up his neck and he clears his throat. "Prompto, it is nice seeing you again. I had no idea You knew Noctis." Or that he was _coming over._ If he did he definitely would have gathered all the vases he could and high-tailed out of there faster than a coeurl on it's prey.

And possibly clean himself up more while he was at it.

Prompto in turn laughed awkwardly. It was stiff and uncomfortable but it was still music to Ignis' ears like the bells of the shop. "Hey, Ignis. It's nice seeing you again." The sincerety in the comment makes his heart clench.

"As it is you." He says in kind, because he's always glad to see him again.

"Hold up," Noct pushes himself in between the two and Ignis is embarrassed to say he actually forgot he was still in the room with him. Whoops. "you two know each other?"

"Yes," Looking at him more so because Prompto was still looking at him and it was doing things inside."Prompto is the florist who sold me, well, all of these." He gestures to the room weakly still ignoring the gross look Gladio was still giving him. 

"And Ignis is my best customer." Prompto pitches. Sweet and quiet. The look he gives him is something akin to nostalgia. 

"Okay," Noct, poor prince of Lucis, seemed more confused at the two's sudden change in atmosphere. Suprise colors Ignis that he hasn't caught onto the Ignis' unusual behavior and infatuation. "Anyway, yeah. Prompto- Argentum. He's, uh, been my friend since like freshmen year."

"Um, excuse you." And the spell breaks when the boy's entire demeanor changes to accuse the prince. " _Best friend_ mind you. I'm offended you'd introduce me as any less."

The familair gesture of Noct rolling his eyes happens, but a small content smile graces his lips. "Ah, I'm so sorry. Would lunch and letting you beat me in Street Fighter make you feel better."

"You had me at lunch, but if you think I can't beat you and your royal behind without the pity win then you're dead wrong!" And like that the boys go into the kitchen as Ignis watches them go.

He stands there still listening in on Noctis' complaints about the veggies in todays meal and Prompto's excited chirping. The Birdie comment made by gladio earlier made much more sense as he can see the resemblance easily to a chocabo. Other than the hair, obviously, he was a free and wild thing chirping along through life. It's utterly endearing, really.

"So," And speaking of things that aren't nice and pleasant like the boy. Gladio is still here, and he wants more than anything to smack him with one of his iron skillets. "What's with the hots you got going on for Blondie."

He shoots the older man a glare, but it does nothing to dissuade him away from such topic by continuing to play with the little daisy in his hand taunting Ignis. "You reading those damned books has caused you to start seeing things." He lies like the damn fool he is knowing it's pointless.

"Come on Iggy." He gets up heaving himself off the couch and starts to lug on toward him. Still holding the daisy in a deliacte hold. "It's nice seeing you so flustered for once." He stops when he's within reach, close enough that Ignis can shut him up if need be so Prompto or Noct don't hear him. "You're usually so stiff- like you got a stick constantly up your ass. And seeing you such a mess is like seeing a unicorn."

"I suggest you keep walking or you'll find a knife up yours." He threatens again, and again it's only met with amusement.

"Save your _k_ _nife_ for the boy, Iggs." He walks past him but not without him hitting hard on the shoulder as he walked and ignoring the undignified squawk that escapes. "C'mon , or the food will get cold." And he is gone.

Ignis did not follow right away taking a moment for himself almost willing his legs to move. "To the Six, please let this end soon." He was suffering and he doesn't think he'd survive the rest of the day with Gladio's smug ass, Prompto being his sunny self and Noct...being Noct.

Who won't realize what's going on until much later and who will no doubt bother Ignis for details.

A final tired breath is the last thing to push Ignis to move and when he enters he learns the Gods are truly not in his favor, but are instead againts him. The rest of the men had helped themselves to lunch sitting along the dining room table with their supper. His eyes had zoomed in on Prompto immediately who had taken a bite and started moaning at the taste."

While flattered, such things are not good for his heart.

"Ignis!" Said boy had perked up noticing him coming in. "Did you make this? It's amazing!" He cries taking another bite, and, to Ignis' continued chagrin, let's out another moan. "It's my new favorite thing in the world, I can never eat any other food again." He cries.

"Thank you, Prompto." He says grabbing his own bowl before making his own way to the table. He neglects to comment on the fact that Gladio took the seat by Noct so Ignis has no other choice but to stiffly sit by Prompto. "I'm glad you like it. My green curry soup has always been a favorite to make."

"Mmm." He groans again taking another bite. "Noct is always bringing these awesome lunches to school. It's nice seeing the man behind the genius finally." A brief side look is tossed his way and before he could decipher what it could mean it's gone. 

"Isn't Iggy here just complete husband material?" Gladio casually remarks before yelping from his shin unfortunately meeting with Ignis' sharp loafers.

"Ew, Gladio please keep such things away from my food. I got a sensitive stomache and your making me gag." Noct mutters noticing the stare off the two are sharing.

Lunch continues as such. Prompto continuing waxing poetics about his cooking, Gladio making innuendos and suggestions after each comment and Noct putting in his two cents every now and then into the conversations. 

Ignis had learned a lot of the blonde in the one sitting. Prompto, he had learned, was a photographer. While he had already guessed so he hadn't realized _how good_ of a photographer he was. Nailing two art scholarships from different schools to choose from apperantly made Ignis realize just how talented he was. They talked a lot about adventures he and Noct (and occasionally Gladio who found out about his existence only the beginning of senior year apperantly) had gone on behind the backs of the citadel. It was a change of pace for sure. Where quiet meals were curt and formal lacking any homely conversation, yet with the addition of a single person changed that concept completely upside his head. 

And Prompto was different too. It was a suprisingly new side that he was not used to. A more carefree welcomed difference that has Ignis feel a shift in their relationship as they learn more about each other. They had broken out of that customer/retailer trope to something as friends and Ignis welcomes such change with wife open arms.

At the end of lunch he grabbed each of their plates having to near fight off Prompto when he volunteered to do the dishes who was only stopping when Noct grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room to play video games.

"Hold up, I'll grab some drinks for us. I'll meet you in my room- ah, the room right across the bathroom." He gestures before going back leaving him in the living room with Ignis. 

Wow. He wishes at least Gladio was here now. No, not Gladio. Literally anybody else. Hell, he'll take his uncles presence over this.

"So," Prompto starts, breaking silence and taking Ignis out of his struggling mind. "the flowers. Very nice touch." They make eye contact and the blond has a very satisfied smile that sends shivers up the adviser's spine. 

"Yes well," What does he say. He can't exactly outright say why he had bought all of these. Not like he never had been able to every time he visits the shop when he made up excuse or excuse to be there. "Noct likes flowers?"

Prompto just nods along smiling taking the few steps closer between them until theres barely a foot of space left. "I mean, he always talked about how much he hates nature, but." He shrugs outwardly exposing him. Shit.

"Right, I mean I'm just trying to get him to appreciate nature more. Immersion is the best way to learn, right?" He tries again, fruitlessly. It sounded pretty lame even to his own ears.

Prompto ignores his attempt instead reaching into his back pocket and handing him a card. A quick glance and he notices it's an _In Bloom_ business card. Confused he looks back up. "I think we already established I go to the shop regularly." 

"No, you doof. Turn it around." He does so and notices it's a number. Prompto's phone number.

"Oh."

"I meant to give that to you last time you came by, but I sorta froze up." He says quickly. That wonderful shy pink blush that he loves seeing so much colors Prompto's features and once again so does Ignis', but this time he doesn't bother covering it up. "I mean since you take care of Noct I thought you'd want to have it. You know, just in case you want to meet up sometime if anything with him happens. And i kinda figured since you work with within the citadel you'd need to do some sort of evaluation about my friendship with him." 

Ignis doesn't call out the fact that he had no way of knowing his work involved the prince before he intended to give it to him instead places it in his own pocket. "I'm very much grateful. Perhaps, this friday? We could discuss it all over dinner." 

A relieved sigh escapes him before beaming at Ignis. "I would love that. Let me know when and where, alright?" He nods, as it's all it can do with how dry his mouth has gotten. Satisfied with his answer, or rather lack there of, Prompto saunters off past him."I'll talk to you later, Ignis!" And he's gone turning the final corner not without shooting one last look back.

Ignis is peace floating on cloud nine with his infatuation growing ever so much. Nothing could ruin this moment for him and he already knows he won't get much sleep running the events that had transpired over and over in his head.

"What the fuck!" Noct shouts. Turning around he sees the stunned boy along with Gladio by him with his shit eating grin. The prince rushes over to clasp onto his shoulders with an incredulous and betrayed look. "What. The. Hell. Ignis!" he shouts again into Ignis' face. 

Said man on his part would at least try and act ashamed if he could, but he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. This turned out less of a disaster as he had thought it would.

"You know what the best part of this is Iggy?" Said man looks at him ignoring the look Noct is still giving him. "You already know his dad. Blondie's legal name is Prompto Leonis." 

The smile is instantly gone and notices the younger man still holding onto him is smirking instead. He is a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> If theres one thing im sad about is that i couldnt think of a way to add Luna into all of this :( i didnt want to go along canon and i didnt know how to really put her in( maybe thatll change but rn i couldnt think of anything) an i didnt have much connection/nor enough to know her character that wasnt mainly her just acting as the oracle with her sadly. Like i get (SPOILERS) that they made her death parallel to Aerith's but they killed her off way to soon so we werent able to feel to broken about her death (like i was sad, but i screamed when prom was kicked off the train and had to play without him and was bawling playing Ep. Prompto like i got hella attached to him yall) also idk wtf is Insomnias deal with the whole currency thing but Gil is used in ffvii and im feckin sticking to that.
> 
> Promise fhe next chapter will be much longer. Theres only so much chese i can pack into a chapters.


End file.
